


【马东】When The White Flag Sails(上）

by HAL900_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL900_0/pseuds/HAL900_0





	【马东】When The White Flag Sails(上）

“楷灿，快醒醒。” 还在睡梦中的李东赫突然感到小臂被推了一下，睁开眼看到窗外还是蒙蒙亮，他正要阖眼继续睡，就听见罗渽民的声音再一次在耳边响起：“西方人的第一艘渡轮今天要到码头。”

 

当李东赫和罗渽民打理好一切推着餐车站在码头棕榈树荫下的时候，天已经完全亮了，天和海都很蓝，阳光撒在沙滩上，让白沙泛起金色的光芒，头顶时不时有海鸥飞过。这个在位于太平洋的热带小岛在前几年的时候成为了西方人的度假胜地，而李东赫和罗渽民这样的原住民则可以在旅游旺季的时候在游客身上捞一笔钱——比如现在，两人面前正摆着一个大纸箱，里面装着冰块，冰块上面堆着他和罗渽民前一天去摘的新鲜椰子。

罗渽民喜欢做这样既可以看金发碧眼的洋妞饱眼福还能学几句洋文卖卖关子的生意，李东赫不喜欢洋妞，也不想学洋文，只是陪罗渽民在烈日下站一天后拿着自己分到的钱去唱片店买新的碟子听。伴随着渡轮汽笛的第一声轰鸣，越来越多来自世界各地的游客涌入了这个小岛，夏天开始了，李东赫与罗渽民的暑假也正式开始了。

假期对于李东赫来说并没有什么独特的吸引力，每个工作日都有渡轮抵达码头，他就和罗渽民一起到码头去挣钱，星期天六去和唱诗班的人们一起练习，星期天早上八点按时到教堂做礼拜。他并不憎恨这样的生活，但作为一个少年，站在海岸边回头望着自己生活的这片土地时，他又觉得厌倦。这座岛好像是一个有着一扇窗户的囚笼，能让他短暂地瞥见外面的世界，却又限制着他支配自己脚步的自由。他也曾指着那些在海上来来往往的轮船们问过收养自己的牧师，自己何时也可否登上其中的一艘去大海上看看，去这个岛以外别的地方也可以。牧师总是回答他，楷灿，我替你父母照顾你到十八岁，十八岁以后，你的路就就可以自己走了。

李东赫今年已经十七岁了，再等上一年，自己就可以像自由的海鸥那样缓缓飞离海岸线，投入大海的怀抱。

渡轮还在慢慢地靠岸，而上面的游客已经陆续走出船舱站到了甲板上，李东赫细细地打量着船上的人, 他喜欢观察每一个来岛上度假的游客，他们是他与外面世界唯一的连结点，好像每一个面孔背后都能牵扯出他闻所未闻的奇异故事。这艘船上的游客依旧是形形色色的，李东赫从船头挨个挨个看起:拥有瓷白色皮肤和金色头发幸福的三口之家，拥有小麦色皮肤，穿着时髦的同行女大学生，互相搂抱着的情侣。船身中部立着一根桅杆，上面挂着一面白色的旗帜，上面写着渡轮公司的名字。

视线再往下移，李东赫看到了一个戴着墨镜的少年正靠在桅杆上。他的头发被海风吹的有些凌乱，几缕碎发挡在额前，身上的黑色背心和短裤比起船上其他的人穿着显得过于不起眼了，可是李东赫却多留意了一会儿，视线久久地定格在他的身上，关注着他的一举一动。接着李东赫看到他抬起一只手取下了墨镜别在了胸前，大概是还没适应阳光的原因，他的眼睛微微地眯着，李东赫看不到他的瞳孔，只记住了他眼睛上面像海鸥一样的眉毛。

 

 

李东赫是在星期天做礼拜的时候再次见到拥有海鸥眉毛的男孩的，那天他唱完诗从台上下来之后，自己就被牧师唤去和新来的客人打招呼，走进一看才发现是在码头看到的男孩，他这次穿了有袖子的白T恤，头发也比刚到那天规整了许多，整个人看起来简洁而清爽。他站在闪着抛光锃亮的桐木色的风琴架旁， 脚边却放着一把吉他。 他握着吉他琴头，修长的手指无意地拨弄着最顶端几个音品的弦，不知道是不是习惯使然。

“楷灿在唱歌很好听呢，不过敏亨吉他弹得很好，以后到了唱诗班可以给东赫伴奏，你说是吧，敏亨？”

两个人相对无言的站着，传教士只好拽着自己的儿子上前一步，李敏亨站稳后，主动向李东赫伸出了手。

 

站得更近了一些，李东赫看清楚了自己第一次没有见到的，他的那双黑曜石般含着笑意的眼睛。打量着眼前的人，李东赫脑子里却蹦不出来任何一个字，甚至连最基本的问候语也卡在喉咙里讲不出来。

李东赫不是不想去和李敏亨握手，在鲜有的橄榄枝面前，他显得羞涩而局促。少年特有的热情已经快被平淡无奇的生活磨灭了，这个岛的原住民并不多，许多人家更是早早地将晚辈送到外面去念书，在李东赫过去的十七年里，数来数去只有罗渽民一个朋友，只是李东赫长在教会里，而罗渽民家里刚好又是无神论者，家庭背景的差异让他俩之间也存在着无法消除的隔阂。李东赫常常看到那些描述青少年生活的影视作品里的年轻男孩女孩都拥有一个squad， 每天吃饭的时候在学校的cafeteria坐在一起围成一个方形，或者是class break的时候站在教室外有一搭没一搭地说闲话，那些场景让他也忍不住暗暗地在幻想要是自己能有这么一群朋友就好了，也就不用一个人对着杂志上的笑话版面傻笑了。只是当他慢慢懂事，才发现原来正常的青少年生活对自己来说只是一个遥不可及的奢望，他不奢望能有一个squad接纳自己，却也在心里默默地盼望有那么一个和自己年纪相仿的人能拿着冲浪板在早上那小石子敲自己的窗户，吹两声口哨，然后对自己说，楷灿，今天要去海上冲浪吗。

几年前，李东赫也在每个从渡轮上下来，看起来和自己年纪相仿的人身上寻找过这种可能性，只是每次他都很遗憾地失败了，从外面来的孩子有自己的家庭和朋友，他们在一起愉快地度过假期，没人有空去参与和完成李东赫的白日梦。

所以当那少年站在自己面前和自己相互做着自我介绍，又说要加入唱诗班的时候，李东赫便情不自禁地将他的脸镶入了自己的幻想。

 

只是李东赫还没来得及认真和李敏亨说上几句话，两人只是匆匆打过照面之后又各回各家了，他曾旁敲侧击地问过神父关于李敏亨的事情，得到的答案却是他们刚搬到这里来，还有很多事需要置办，估计在下一次做礼拜前都不会再见面了。

李东赫也不明白自己为什么要惦记一个陌生人，但是下一个礼拜日请快点来吧。

 

因为心里有了念想，李东赫在码头和罗渽民一起卖椰子的时候总是时不时地往人们扎堆的地方瞟，潜意识里总希望能再看到李敏亨，终于在某个傍晚在人群里捕捉到了那人的身影。李敏亨正低着头边走路边玩手机，偶尔抬头四处张望一下，他踩着人字拖，走路的时候发出啪哒啪哒的声音，当李他的目光终于投向自己时，李东赫鼓起勇气用中等音量喊了一句：“敏亨哥。”

李敏亨似乎根本没有注意到他，他目光涣散地四处看了一会儿，又低下了头继续看手机。

 

“敏亨哥。”李东赫提高了音量又喊了一遍，话音刚落，他突然觉得浑身被从天而降的一种全新的悸动填满了，那种感觉很难用语言讲清，如果一定要用比喻去形容的话，就像是一直被蒙蔽着双眼的人突然在某天发现了自己视觉完好无损，像那些人会贪婪的打量视线内一切新奇事物一般，李东赫也感到了由那悸动衍伸出了一种推动力，推着他一路小跑到李敏亨面前，抬起手挥了挥，又追问了一句：“敏亨哥，还记得我吗？”

 

李敏亨眉头微锁，盯着李东赫看了好几秒，最后又舒展开了：“啊，你是在教堂唱歌的孩子吧，楷灿？是叫楷灿对吗？”

“不是的。”李东赫在心里默默回答，脑袋却微微点了点，李敏亨不经意地问句却让自己想起了楷灿并不是自己本名，他叫李东赫，楷灿是牧师给自己取的教名，在父母过世后已经很久没人这么叫过自己了，但每天睡觉前双手合十放在胸前时，李东赫总是想起小时候一家人坐在饭桌前，妈妈轻轻唤着自己的名字，所有人的手牵在一起，妈妈念出了祈祷词。

小时侯的记忆来得快走得也快，目光又再次聚焦在了眼前的人的身上：“我刚刚喊你你都不理我叻。”李东赫撅起嘴小声嘟囔。李敏亨听了这话后不好意思地笑着挠了挠头：“啊……抱歉，我想是因为很久没人这么叫我了。”

“哦？”李东赫问。

“Long story, 边走边说吧。”李敏亨说着边迈开了步子，李东赫赶紧跟上和他并肩走着。

“李敏亨是我妈妈给我取的名字，但在我很小的时候我爸爸和妈妈就离婚了，我爸爸是传教士，你知道的，他travels a lot，我跟着我爸爸去了很多讲英文的地方，那里的人都叫我Mark，所以….很久没人叫过我李敏亨了。”

“那我该怎么称呼你啊。”李东赫下意识地问，原来李敏亨和自已一样有两个名字，刚开始被叫做楷灿的时候他极度地不适应，这两个字好像随时随地地提醒他自己已经没有爸爸妈妈了，要割舍过去的一切，在新的环境开始生活，他被迫地接受这一切。

“啊，你想怎么喊都可以的。”李敏亨的声音阻止了李东赫更深一步陷入自己的回忆，这段对话结束后两人便都沉默了，一言不发地往前走，李东赫不知道李敏亨要往哪个地方走，也不知道自己是不是现在应该和他告别去找罗渽民，只是像块磁铁一样脑袋木木地跟在李敏亨身后。

“其实….我也有两个名字。”李东赫在脑子里搜刮了一阵，终于想到可以和李敏亨讲的话了，真是不会找话题啊，一开口就讲起自己的伤疤。

“李东赫，我的本名是李东赫，哥哥以后叫我东赫吧。”

李东赫看到李敏亨眉毛微微抬起，心里有点慌，他会不会问自己有两个名字的原因，如果他问了自己又能否坦诚而淡然地告诉他自己的故事？

还好，李敏亨只是嗯了一声，那个时候黄昏已经到了，码头上的人也变得稀少，只剩海浪拍打沙滩和礁石的声音，太阳依旧在海上散发着光芒，只是天色已经从湛蓝变得泛黄，这时阳光便不再刺眼，李敏亨也没有再眯眼，他站在余晖里和李东赫对视。

如果他问，我就告诉他好了，把我的一切都向他全盘托出，然后问他你愿不愿意和我做朋友。李东赫想。

“既然这样，要不你叫我马克吧。”李敏亨缓缓开口，

“我朋友都是这么叫我的。”

 

 

从那之后敏亨变成了马克，楷灿变成了东赫，男孩子之间的的友谊在大多数情况下都是简单而自发的，而李东赫和李马克的更像是加了催化剂一样，礼拜日还没到，李东赫已经带着李敏亨逛遍了大半个岛，这其中包括了自己的秘密基地，黄色门背后的唱片店，只是一进去李东赫就立刻抛下李马克直奔写着New Arrivals的柜台，李东赫选唱片没有技巧，只是看着名字和封面随心所欲地买，买回去就一张一张地反复听，久而久之也有了自己喜欢的艺术家和流派。挑唱片要从柜台最上面挑，一排排地浏览，然后慢慢地俯身蹲下。当李东赫的屈下一只膝盖跪在地上时，突然感到一股热气扑在后颈，接着就是李马克有些压低了的声音：“你打算买哪张？”

李东赫背打直的时候正好撞到李马克的胸口，头稍微抬了抬就看到了他肩膀锁骨喉结和下颚构成的好看的线条。李东赫觉得脸上温度有点莫名其妙地升高了，赶紧侧过脸将视线放在了架子上的专辑上：“不知道，我就随便看看。”

“你还买黑胶唱片啊，现在的人们不都听数字专辑吗？” 李马克一边随手翻阅着架子上摆放着的唱片，一边问到。

“我家里有留声机，不用放着太可惜了。” 李东赫回答道。

“这样啊，”李马克将挑选好的唱片塞进李东赫手里，李东赫低头瞟了一眼，那张唱片上印着红色鬼脸，看起来有点可怖。“这张送给你，我能不能去你家看看你的留声机？”

 

也许午后的空气中的慵懒因子能让神经细胞的传导速度变慢，李东赫抬起头的时候眼睛正好对上了从窗缝射进来的烈日的光芒，他不由得抬起胳膊挡了一下，视线有些模糊。

“我说，”李马克伸手在他眼前挥了挥：“我可不可以去你家里的留声机？”

当李东赫终于从日照的眩晕中面前恢复了一点点思考能力时，他已经拽着那张唱片，李马克就跟在自己身后，后知后觉的想起刚刚发生的一切，李东赫感觉电影里那些场景好像以二倍速在自己身上播放。

 

李东赫家很大，而牧师又经常不在家，很多时候这幢房子显得有些死气沉沉。李东赫一路沉默寡言地带着李马克穿过了前院的花园，客厅，餐厅和书房，只有李马克在他掏出钥匙打开门的时候小声嘀咕了一句该给花园除草了，也不知道李东赫到底听到没有，他好像确实有点困了，带着李马克走到了那台留声机面前用手指了指：“就它，我爸妈留给我的。”

李马克本来还想问问他该怎么用，或者这时那个年代生产的，可是李东赫转头一屁股就坐在了床上，头耷拉下来，昏昏欲睡。李马克走到李东赫面前，从他手里抽走了自己从给他的那张唱片，在留声机面前摆弄了一会儿。

当唱片开始旋转，留声机里迸发出交响乐混合着鼓声和低音贝斯的旋律时，李东赫被吓得从床上跳了起来，“对不起啊，我是不是把你吵醒了。”李马克道着歉，却好像早就预料到了他的反应，他将书桌前的椅子抽出来放在李东赫的床边，与他相对而坐。李东赫缩回床里，双臂抱着自己的膝盖，以一种很放松的姿势坐着：“我刚刚睡着了吗？”

“好像是。”李马克回答，接着他们谁都没有再说话，整间屋子只有音乐的声音伴随着窗外的蝉鸣。直到音乐变成一段贝斯独奏时，李东赫才撇撇嘴：“前摇。”

“怎么了？不喜欢？”

“没有，只是没想到你居然会听，你还挺那个的。”

“我挺哪个？”

“没什么，”李东赫摇摇头，岔开了话题：“我一直觉得前摇和留声机才是最佳适配，用再贵的音响也放不出来那种感觉，以前的乐队真厉害啊……是怎么在那个年代就灌录出这种唱片……”

他喃喃着，声音很小，若不是认真听，就会被音乐的声音盖住，李马克觉得他又快睡着了。

李东赫的睡相有点喜感，头靠着身后的墙壁，脖子却仰着，嘴巴微微的张开，兔牙就露出来了。房间的窗户边张着一颗棕榈树，阳光照进来的时候棕榈树叶的影子刚好映在他的脸上，树干映在脖子上。李马克知道自己如果能再贴心一点的话就应该去把窗帘拉上让李东赫睡的更安稳一点，可是他觉得自己像被钉在椅子上了——以凝望着李东赫的姿势，他突然想起了自己刚到码头的那天也是这样阳光明媚的一天，自己带着墨镜依然被太阳照的头晕目眩地看着岸上的走来走去的人们，渡轮再靠近码头一点的时候，他终于在模糊的人影中看到了站在树荫底下那孩子那张漂亮至极的脸。李马克有一秒觉得自己大脑有点缺氧了，眼前的墨镜像是为这一幕蒙上了一层暗色调的滤镜，他赶紧摘下墨镜，试图更仔细的端详这幅画，却被突如其来的阳光刺到了眼睛，再睁眼的时候觉得眼前更明媚了，那孩子穿着一件摇滚乐队巡回演出的贩售T恤，脸庞流着汗，却在阳光里闪着美丽的光泽，让周围的人都黯然失色。有那么一个瞬间，李马克觉得自己仿佛穿越到了电影场景里。

而李东赫的每一幕都像电影场景，无论是在码头的第一眼，还是在教堂最初的相识，又或着是在海边时那孩子喊着敏亨哥朝自己跑来，专心致志挑唱片的样子，还有现在在自己面前安静的睡着。这孩子是太阳么，李马克想，如果不是的话，为什么第一眼看见的时候那样光芒万丈？让自己别无选择地一见钟情。

李马克凑近了脸，这下所有的细节都能看到，连眼睑上的疤也能看到了——他端详着李东赫裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，每一根金色的细小绒毛。原来是真的是太阳的孩子啊，连睡着也散发出活力与热量，不知道李东赫到底睡了多久，也不知道李马克到底看了多久，直到李东赫脸上那片树影扭曲，放大，最后变成了睫毛投下的影子。

李东赫醒来的时候窗外已经天黑了，李马克也不见了人影，只有那台留声机还播放着音乐，李东赫揉了揉眼睛才想起自己将客人带回家后居然就那样坐着睡着了，他起身试图寻找李马克的痕迹，却在书桌的桌面上找到了李马克留的纸条，上面写着东赫啊，好好睡吧，我先走了。李东赫想象着李马克写着这话时无奈的神情，不禁觉得有点滑稽，他又盯着那张纸条看了几遍，最后捂着嘴笑了一生，然后蜷回了床上，默默地将那张唱片从头到尾的听完。

 

第二天是星期六，唱诗班排练的日子，所以李东赫又见到了李马克，“对不起，我昨天居然就那么睡过去了。” 李东赫有点不好意思的挠了挠头，李马克却看着李东赫笑了，李东赫不解地看了李马克一会儿，自己也跟着笑了，直到其他人用疑惑的眼神盯着他俩，李东赫和李马克交换了一个眼神，又开始有一搭没一搭地笑。

李马克还真带了吉他来，因为是领唱的原因，李东赫站在了离李马克最近的那个位置。只是今天情况有点奇怪——怎么自己无论如何也不能将注意力放在乐谱上，视线控制不住的往李马克那边瞟。当经历了好几次忘词和抢拍后，李东赫觉得自己无论如何也无法集中精力了，于是对唱诗班的其他人说对不起先到这里吧，我私底下和敏亨哥再磨合磨合。

其他人面面相觑了一会儿，又看向李马克，李马克点点头，对李东赫的提议表示赞同。等所有人走后，李马克问李东赫：“你怎么了？”

李东赫觉得自己今天过于反常，但又找不出来原因，只好摇了摇头，又准备伸手去拿乐谱：“不知道，我们再练练吧。”

让李东赫没有想到的是，自己手伸一半的时候，胳膊却被李马克握住了：“一会儿再练吧，我们先出去休息一下。“

走出了教堂，李马克说的是要休息，却自顾自地弹起吉他唱起歌来，注意力全部放在了那六根弦上，好像是故意表演给李东赫看一样，李东赫用手托着腮坐在教堂门口的台阶上，目光渐渐变得有些肆无忌惮。李马克真是好看啊，唱歌也好听，他站在那里，自己的目光就移不开了，在码头那天只留意了他片刻，后来好像也没像这样好好看看他，好像现在这么看着就是要把着过去所有的不尽兴全部补上，就像把自己喜爱的唱片翻出来一遍一遍翻来覆去地听一样，比起五六十年代的摇滚乐队门发行的一首首greatest hits, 李马克只是简单地拿着一把吉他唱着歌，可是李东赫却想要这个情景重复地上演。

李马克弹了很多歌，有的李东赫没听过，有的听过，遇到听过的，他就情不自禁的跟着哼唱起来，每次一首歌结束后，李东赫就以为李马克要停下来了，可是他又能很快弹起另一首曲子，当完整的跟唱完一整首歌时，李马克居然主动伸手摸了摸李东赫的头：“这不配合地挺好吗？” 接着又弹起来下一首。也不知道持续了多久，唱了多少首歌，他们的身边渐渐地围了些人，可是他们沉浸在彼此的世界中无力顾及，后来那些人又渐渐散去，只剩他们两个肩并肩地坐在台阶上，直到夜晚的喧嚣盖过了他们的歌声。

教堂的正好在这座岛的中心，以前是为了方便教徒们做礼拜，现在这座岛成了旅游胜地人多起来后，倒显得和周围的闹市格格不入，很滑稽地只和红灯区和赌场夜市隔了两个街区，虽然神父没有给自己设置宵禁，但睡觉前总是要和李东赫说会儿话，有关于教会的，有关于这座岛，还有从前的故事。李东赫每次总是很乖的在一旁听着，遇到自己感兴趣的就津津有味的听，遇到不感兴趣的就偶尔开开小差，最后和牧师一起祈祷，Amen,然后互道晚安。如果不是真的很想和李马克一起一直唱下去，应该早就回家了，虽然现在没有唱歌了，但是好像也不太想回家，像个游客一样跟着李马克到处闲逛也不是不可以。李东赫跟着李马克从教堂的后门走到大街上，看着街上走来走去的人们，在他的耳边轻轻说：“要不要再在外面逛一会儿？”

“这么晚了，你爸爸不会担心吗？” 李马克问。

李东赫知道李马克指的是牧师，他摇摇头：“他知道最近我和你一直都在一起，所以不会担心。”

“行啊，那就再逛一会儿吧，我也想感受一下夜生活。”李马克说道。

我感受过，很不好受。李东赫心里想，他和罗渽民曾在夜市上卖过椰子，他看着牵着手走过的情侣们，打闹着的小孩子们以及站在那群孩子身后微笑的父母，明明面对这如此和谐美好的场面，李东赫却觉得心开始痛了，人们以他难以触及的幸福姿态生活着，在他的面前毫无顾虑的展示着，本来应该被感化后感同身受地快乐着，李东赫只觉得难过地要命，以及在对父母去世之后错过了无数感知幸福的机会感到不服气，夜晚的海风迎面吹来的时候也觉得心碎，好像无时无刻不在提醒着他，这片海是你父母的葬身之地，这座岛也会成为你的囚牢。触景伤情时，李东赫只好狼狈而飞快的跑回家，面对着父母留下来的那台留声机掉眼泪。

只是现在不一样了，自己身边多了个人，虽然那人不是自己的情人也不是自己的家人，但他确实能让自己的心又鲜活地跳动起来，李马克背着吉他走在前面，影子在路灯下拉的很长，李东赫低下头则去踩他的影子，玩得很起劲，直到李马克停下脚步转过身，李东赫才抬起头看到李马克双手插在裤兜里，眼含笑意地看着自己。

“你老是低着头干什么，”李马克笑着说，“抬头看看呢。”

李东赫抬头，看到的场景和自己卖椰子时看到的并没有多大差异，只是这次心很神奇地没有痛，也不知道这和在自己身边的李马克又有几分关联，他们并肩走了很久很久，穿过一条条街，一个个摊位，一幢幢楼房，李东赫惊奇的发现，明明是看过很多遍的地方了，可现在来看好像又不一样了，自己好像也成了游客，感受着旅游目的地带给自己的一切新奇体验，为了让这种体验更加逼真，李东赫还拉着李马克去买了冰淇淋，虽然最后只有他一个人买了冰淇淋吃，李马克说他不喜欢吃甜的。

李东赫跟在李马克身后小口小口的舔着冰淇淋，他们逐渐走出了闹市区，街上的人也开始变得稀少，只有几盏路灯稀稀拉拉地排列在道路两边，这时李马克突然转身让李东赫等等自己，随后便走进了马路对面的一家便利店，李东赫则靠着墙耐心地吃着手里的冰淇淋。过了一会儿李马克便出来了，手里多了一包烟和一个打火机。

李东赫饶有兴致地看着李马克斯撕开包装掏出一根烟塞进嘴里，用打火机点了烟就要朝自己走过来，“你站在那里，” 李东赫指了指道路外侧的铁栏杆，“我不喜欢闻烟味。”

李马克吸了一口烟，将白色的烟圈吐出来后笑了笑：“我站在这里也没用的，怎么，怕你爸爸闻到你身上粘了烟味？”

“不怕 。” 

他们一个靠着墙，一个靠着栏杆，在微弱的灯光下隔着一条街对视着。李东赫静静地看着李马克一口一口地抽着他指间的那根烟，吸进去的时候他的眼睛还会微微地眯起，李东赫又想起了第一天的时候李马克的眼睛也是这样眯着的，也许是从那一刻起自己地陷进去了。

而李马克也看着李东赫伸着他的短舌舔舐着冰淇淋，又用兔牙咬着蛋卷，他吊着眼角看着自己，显得纯情而妖艳，李马克盯着李东赫，待他吃完最后一口冰淇淋后， 起身走上前伸出一只手托出李东赫的后脑勺，将他推在墙上，吻住了他的嘴唇。

李东赫的嘴唇很软，冰淇淋的温度让它有些微凉，李马克吸吮了一会儿，便用自己的舌头剥开唇瓣探了进去，不出所料，李东赫的口腔里也是凉凉的，李马克便下意识地将自己还夹着烟的那只手托起李东赫的下颚，上身也贴近了李东赫，加深着这个吻。

李马克不喜欢甜味，李东赫不喜欢烟味，可是他们却在混合着甜味和烟草味的彼此的嘴唇间久久地接吻，一开始只是李马克单方面的吸吮与舔舐，逐渐地李东赫也开始回应，双手从李马克的衬衣底下探进去，抚摸着李马克的腰肢，舌头和李马克的纠缠在一起。

有路人从他们身边走过，他们却并不在意，这座岛上的人们都在无意识地炫耀着自己的幸福快乐，他们也是。

这个吻持续了很久，直到李马克的手指被烟蒂烧到了，他直起上身，将烟蒂扔在地上，又用脚踩灭了。李东赫则下意识将身子靠向李马克，搂住他的腰，张着嘴眼睛湿漉漉地看着李马克。他的嘴巴被李马克亲的泛着水光，李马克不禁用指腹去触碰李东赫的下唇，然后在他的鼻尖，眼皮和额头上又留下一系列温柔的吻，然后将李东赫揽进自己的怀抱里。

“东赫，我好喜欢你啊，你也喜欢我吗？” 李东赫听见李马克埋在自己的颈窝间闷闷地说，热气吐在自己的皮肤上，李东赫觉得李马克身上好热，自己身上也好热，热到快要化掉了，一句话也说不出来，只能在李马克的怀里点了点头，也不知道李马克感受到没有。

“很晚了，东赫，我送你回家吧。”李马克放开了李东赫，却牵起了他的手。

李东赫最后还是没有让李马克将自己送到家门口，实际上离家还有挺长一段距离的时候，他就让李马克打道回府了，这个社区认识自己的人太多了，随便遇到哪个人，都不好解释，走到大门口时李东赫发现家里的灯还亮着，看来是牧师在等自己。

牧师得知李东赫和李马克待在一起后便没有再多问，只是在祈祷完后催促李东赫赶快去睡觉，明天一早还要去教堂做礼拜。

TBC


End file.
